fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Capital Program Facilitation Committee in Pittsburgh
Background * The City of Pittsburgh passed, in July 2010, a bill called the Neighborhood First Capital Budget Reform Act, (Bill 2010-0596). * The bill seeks to define the city's Capital Budget, Capital Expenditure, Capital Program, and Capital Project as these were all quite hidden with unknown amounts of money for various projects that spanned more than a decade. The hidden pockets of money were never able to be identified in a transparent way so when new projects surfaced that didn't have funding, a magic hat was available and money would be found. Insights * Pittsburgh City Council unanimously passed the The Neighborhood First Capital Budget Reform Act (Bill 2010-0596). * The act created yet another government committee, the Capital Program Facilitation Committee (CPFC), an advisory committee to the mayor and council. * The Capital Program Facilitation Committee is to have 5 Community Representatives. ** The city's mayor and the city council always has a problem filling seats on various committees for terms, expired terms, replacement members and cleaning slate when members or a member of a board, authority or committee does anything in an independent way. * The Capital Program Facilitation Committee is to prepare an annual reconciliation of Capital Project accounts, a job that should be handled by the elected Pittsburgh City Controller as well as the city's budget and finance director who works for the Pittsburgh City Clerk. * The Capital Program Facilitation Committee is to calls a public quarterly financial reports on the status of Capital Programs * The Capital Program Facilitation Committee and the Mayor is to hold at least 4 public meetings, at times conducive to participation by low-and moderate-income people (after 6:00 pm) at least 30 days before the deadline for submitting the Capital Program to City Council. * There will be a public comment period at this meeting for comments on the quarterly financial reports. * The Capital Program Facilitation Committee is to seek written public comments concerning capital needs and priorities for inclusion in the annual budget * This section shall be interpreted to mean that the Mayor's and City Council's public budget meetings shall be an addition to the City's federally mandated Community Development Block Grant public hearing or public meetings, not held in concurrence with them." Keep in touch using the Pittsburgh Black Business Directory Online at www.pittsburghblackdirectory.com. Please talk about this resource on facebook, twitter, etc. New 2011 Directory is in the works! Information to come. - keep checking back at www.pittsburghblackdirectory.com or call Connie Portis or Richard G Portis at (412) 391-8208. YouthLinks Posts new "Hot Jobs" Goodwill CareerLink Community Center affiliate, YouthLInks, has created a new Hot Jobs posting for youth ages 16 up. A+ Schools questions PPS High School Reconfiguration A+ Schools strongly advocates that the Pittsburgh Public Schools provide more information on the proposed high school reconfiguration plan in the form of at least one community briefing before voting on any part of this plan. The organization observed the June 21st Education Committee meeting, reviewed the materials and met informally with administrators and we believe many important questions are still left unanswered. In fact, A+ Schools has submitted a list of questions to the administration and school board to try to gain a better understanding of exactly what is being proposed. The questions and concerns fall into the following categories: (1.) Choice: What is the intended model of choice PPS is trying to achieve and by what mechanism will families be asked to chose? (2.) Equity: How do the proposed plans contribute to the district's vision of equity - policies based on the belief that effort creates ability and with the goal of eliminating the achievement gap? (3.) Alignment: How are the CTE, EET, and Excel 9.12 plan aligned operationally to achieve the same goals? (4.) Feeder Patterns: What are the implications for school size based on the proposed changes in the East End feeder patterns? B-PEP strongly supports the work of A+ Schools in asking such important questions. What are your questions for Pittsburgh Public Schools? If you have something to add email A+ Schools at info@aplusschools.org. Ex-Steeler pledges $100,000 to anti-gang effort! Businessman and former Steeler Chuck Sanders is throwing his support behind the city's new anti-gang initiative, the Pittsburgh Initiative to Reduce Crime. On Thursday, Chuck Sanders Charities will announce a $100,000 grant to help provide jobs to gang members who want to turn their lives around. The money will subsidize the gang members' wages at jobs provided by community groups or other employers, according to a statement issued by the charity today. To read more click here. Ed Gainey first African-American elected Pittsburgh Democratic Committee Chair Born in the Hill District and raised in Lincoln-Lemington, Gainey has been politically active for more than 20 years. Upon graduating from Morgan State University, he returned to Pittsburgh and took a position with East Liberty Development Inc. with an eye toward revitalizing his and the surrounding East End neighborhoods.He continued that work as an aide to state Rep. Joe Preston Jr., D- East Liberty. Gainey then took a job with former Mayor Tom Murphy's administration. He left briefly to run for Preston's seat, but returned to city government when Luke Ravenstahl became mayor.Asked if having an African-American Democratic chair would increase Black political involvement, Gainey said only if he does his job. To read more click here. Additional Participants Sought for Heinz Endowments Media Survey The Endowments' African American Men and Boys Task is circulating a confidential electronic survey on news coverage of African American males in the Pittsburgh region. This survey of African American residents is designed to provide a community perspective on the media portrayals that will be vital to the analysis. If you have not already done so, please complete the survey and pass on this information to those you believe might be interested in taking the survey. Click here to begin. Any questions can be submitted to aamenboys@heinz.org. EVENTS: Save adultBasic!; Pennsylvania Health Access Network Press Conference - Wednesday, July 28, 11:30am, Birmingham Free Clinic, 44 South Ninth Street Pittsburgh Blue Cross to Stop Funding adultBasic, Leaving Nearly 46,000 Pennsylvanians Uninsured! PHAN will be joined by individual consumers, health care providers, and local advocates to push for the preservation of adultBasic. The adultBasic program is one of the few viable options for hardworking people who can't get coverage through their employer or who have been priced out of the market by the skyrocketing costs of private insurance. Blue Cross' funding for the program is set to expire on December 31st of this year, leaving the 46,000 Pennsylvanians on adultBasic with no health insurance and the nearly 400,000 people on the waiting list with little to no hope of obtaining affordable care. More information about the rally is up on PHAN's website here An Evening with Artistree - Friday, July 30 6-10:00p.m, at 980 Liberty Ave (Cultural District) B-PEP's Tim Stevens will be the master of ceremonies and special guests for the evening include Rodney McCoy, Flo Wilson and The Old School Band and Vanessa Campagna. General admission is $15 and $1 from every ticket sold will be donated to St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. For more information, call 412-414-1039. 7th Annual Black Family Reunion and Cultural Arts Weekend - Friday, August 6 - 8 Community Empowerment organization is hosting the 7th Black Family Reunion! Theme for this year is "Youth In The Age Of Obama"Events for the weekend include a basketball tournament and a Bobby Valenteno concernt in Schenley Park. Visit the CEA Website for full details on the events. http://www.ceapittsburgh.org/events_black_family_reunion.htm Vendors and basketball players are encouraged to contact the Community Empowerment Association by telephone (412-371-3689), e-mail (pittsburghblackfamilyreunion@gmail.com) or by visiting the office (400 N. Lexington Avenue, Building 500) to obtain more information. B-PEP Planning Council Meeting - Thursday, August 12 6pm, Hill House Association, 1835 Centre Ave On the second Thursday of every month B-PEP holds its planning council meeting. Come down and join in on the discussion. ANNOUNCEMENTS: - Become a Citizen Monitor Today! REMP will be training monitors throughout the summer and into the fall to join us in our fight for Equity in Neighborhood Funding and CDBG reform. To sign up to become a monitor visit the REMP website and fill out a monitor availability form. You will be contacted within two weeks about scheduling an orientation. pennsylvaniaequity.org - Tune in! B-PEP launches "B-PEP Community Moments" Radio show. The first and last Saturday of every month from noon to 1pm WGBN Radio AM 1150, "The Voice of Urban Pittsburgh.